How the Moon Fell for the Sun
by darkgirl11
Summary: "The moon had watched the earth with interest. How could the earth have a sun when they need the sun in space to keep it warm and bright? How could one person be the sun? The moon was intrigued by this person. The moon longed for the sun, even though the sun shined brighter than he." BoruMitsu
1. Chapter 1

_How the Moon Fell for the Sun_

 **Summary: "The moon had watched the earth with interest. How could the earth have a sun when they need the sun in space to keep it warm and bright? How could one person be the sun? The moon was intrigued by this person. The moon longed for the sun, even though the sun shined brighter than he." BoruMitsu**

 **How the Moon Fell for the Sun**

It was a late but a child was still awake, rummaging around their room looking for something to keep him company. The child sat in bed, looking up at the ceiling before shifting his attention to the moon and the stars outside. How he longed to be like them, never alone and always together. His head snapped towards the door where a young man with light blue hair and golden yellow eyes walked in.

"You should be asleep."

"I can't… when will dad be home? He's been gone a long time."

"He will be back soon. The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner he will be here."

"It's hard to fall asleep without him here. Will you tell me about him?"

The blue haired man sat down beside the child and spoke softly, "To tell you about your father would take a while. If I am to properly tell you about him then I would have to go as far back as to tell you the story of how the moon fell for the sun. That story goes back many years and I am afraid it is far too long to tell so-"

"Won't you please tell me? I just gotta hear it now, you know?"

 _You know._ The older male smiled softly at the phrase. He talked just like his father. This child looked nothing like himself. The child was just like his partner. The child had blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen, aside from his lover. This child's hair may have been styled like his own but everything else was different from himself.

"Very well. I will tell you the story of how the moon fell for the sun."

"But I don't understand! How could the moon up in the sky fall for the sun?"

"People do live on the moon. It's not unheard of."

The child listened to the blue haired male with wide eyes, "The moon is not an object, but a person. The moon had watched the earth with interest. How could the earth have a sun when they need the sun in space to keep it warm and bright? How could one person be the sun? The moon was intrigued by this person. The moon longed for the sun, even though the sun shined brighter than he. Now listen, child, as the story begins now…"

 _ **Story Time!**_

It was all an illusion, the whole image of the moon. It looked like a rock in outer space but it was far from just being a rock. If the castle on the moon was visible then that would just inspire people to come and ruin everything the moon was doing to maintain balance. The moon kept its distance, providing assistance to the earth by controlling the tides and even the length of the day. Without the moon, much of the normality of earth would be altered drastically.

The same can be said about the sun. The sun is in the same boat as the moon, maintaining a distance from it but also acting as a balance as well. The sun does much to assist the earth, the two primary functions including providing light and warmth to the earth. The sun and the moon do these acts without receiving praise and do so just to maintain humanity. But what no one on earth knew was that there was life on the sun and moon.

Yes, even on the sun there was life. People always told each other not to look at the sun or you'll go blind… they weren't lying. If you looked at the sun too long, you would actually go blind due to the justu the clan placed on the sun. Anyone trying to find their castle would lose their vision. There was no need for people to try to find them.

The moon created an illusion instead, not wanting anyone to lose their vision from looking at it. In the castle on the moon lived a single-parent family with puppets as the other only means of life. A father stripped of his eyes lived on the moon with his son for centuries. The father had ventured to the earth hundreds of years ago to obtain the eyes of the Hyuga clan but had failed and was punished with blindness.

Toneri Otsutsuki had never seen the child he had created but his puppet servants wrote to him in braille that he was beautiful. They told him that he looked just like him, aside from the golden yellow eyes he possessed. Toneri was confused, why did the child not possess pale eyes? Would he possess the Tenseigan or the Byakugan at all?

This child was an Otsutsuki. He was a branch member but Toneri did not seal away his eyes into the Energy Vessel on the moon. He might just be a late bloomer with the Byakugan… yes, Toneri nodded to himself, that must be why his eyes are golden yellow instead of being pale. Toneri refused to believe that his child might not possess the Byakugan.

The child's name was Mitsuki Otsutsuki and he possessed justus even Toneri didn't have. The child had a unique elasticity justu that allowed him to stretch his limbs like rubber. He could enter Sage Mode and could summon snakes. He could use the snakes at will, something Toneri could not do. This child may look like him but he had justu that were not like his own. This child would be stronger than he was.

They didn't age rapidly. It took Mitsuki hundreds of years to look like normal thirteen year old on earth. When Mitsuki wasn't training or with his father or puppet servants, he was singing or looking out the windows of the castle at earth. He longed to have human companions or to just walk the earth with them. One human had actually peeked his interest for thirteen years.

A blonde with light blue eyes from Konoha. He had peeked Mitsuki's interest from the day he was born. He was radiating with a sense of warmth. When Mitsuki mentioned the child to his father, Toneri's eyebrows furrowed. So the sun had snuck onto earth and produced a child among the Uzumaki and Hyuga clan? The Hyuga clan was for the Otsutsuki clan due to their Byakugan. A war between the sun and the moon was sure to break out soon.

"The sun is never allowed to have contact with the Hyuga clan…"

"Father, what are you going to do?"

"The boy needs to be exterminated."

"I don't think that's very fair."

Toneri looked at his child, if he had eyes he would have been glaring darkly. Mitsuki held no reaction at his father. Mitsuki was a rather emotionless child, never really expressing any true form of feelings. Toneri sentenced Mitsuki to his room, to which the child just smiled emotionlessly back and nodded before entering his room.

Mitsuki had stayed in his room for months, observing the blonde on the planet below. His eyesight was enhancing, slowly granting him the visual prowess of the Byakugan. He could feel his veins around his temples bulge out more. He could see the chakra of people on earth. He didn't tell his father about his vision, he wanted to keep observing the boy on earth.

He learned much about the blonde, his likes and dislikes. The boy was trying to become a shinobi and would soon be placed in a three man squad from his academy. He just had to be placed on that team with him! He needed to be near this boy for reasons he could not truly explain. This boy gave him pain in his chest and he did not understand why. His own father did not cause such pain so why was this child of the sun any different?

Child of the sun… would Mitsuki burn if he touched the blonde? Mitsuki was a child of the moon after all. Mitsuki shook his head, it was a chance he was willing to take. This boy had haunted his thoughts and dreams for far too long. Mitsuki figured it was his turn to try to haunt the boy in the same sense. He would talk to his father tonight.

"Absolutely not, Mitsuki. I forbid you to go to Earth. These humans are… _monsters."_

"But we give so much to them. Why are they monsters?"

"Mitsuki, why do you think I am blind?"

"You never told me."

Toneri sat down and put a hand on his head, making him look tired. Mitsuki sat down in front of his father on the ground. Toneri's bandaged over holes looked at Mitsuki's golden yellow eyes, how he wished he could look at his child. How he wished he could see him and let his eyes speak about how much he has been hurt by the humans. But he couldn't.

"They took my eyes, Mitsuki. I have no eyes. I can never see you."

"That may be true but you can feel me, can't you?"

Toneri felt his son's hand gently grab his and place it on his face. Toneri gasped as he touched his child's cheek, his skin was soft and smooth. He had never truly touched his child in centuries. He only touched Mitsuki when he was first created and that was a long time ago. He could feel how Mitsuki's face had changed. He was getting older.

Mitsuki smiled, Toneri smiling softly himself as he felt his child's face move to create the smile. Toneri moved his hand to feel his son's hair, it felt like it was the same length as his own. It felt nice. He felt like he was finally bonding with his son. But then it all hit him again. He would never be able to see his child. He could never see his child grow up.

Toneri took his hand back, causing Mitsuki to give him a look of hurt. He couldn't see the look Mitsuki gave him but he could feel it. His heart ached, he knew his son longed for this moment. Toneri shook his head as he spoke, "This doesn't change the fact that they took away my vision. Humans cannot be trusted and the sun cannot be trusted either. You will remain on the moon."

"I will not."

"What did you say?"

"I refuse to remain a prisoner here on the moon. I will go to Earth. You cannot stop me."

"Mitsuki, I forbid you to leave this castle! You know not what you say."

Mitsuki stood up, causing his father to stand up as well. Mitsuki took a step back and watched as Toneri took a step forward. So they were going to play that kind of a game were they? Before Mitsuki could do anything, a puppet grabbed him from behind. Toneri refused to let his son go to Earth. He was going to get hurt and he couldn't lose his child.

Toneri ordered more puppets over to their location and they instantly swarmed Mitsuki. Toneri walked over to the mound of puppets but was shot back across the room. He could feel his son's chakra, he had entered Sage Mode. He was about to get up when he heard his son call, "Striking Shadow Snakes!"

Serpents launched themselves out of his sleeve and wrapped themselves around the puppets and his father. These snakes were strong but they would not hold everyone for long. Mitsuki ran over to the window and jumped out of it and onto one of the rocks that circled their floating castle. With his elasticity he was able to launch himself from rock to rock with his arms until he had reached his destination.

One rock that would orbit the castle held a cave that contained the passageway to Earth. Mitsuki ran into the cave and concentrated to get blue flaming chakra snakes to come up from the ground to attack the rocks above the entrance, causing them to fall and block off the entrance. He even summoned a giant snake to guard him in case his father and his puppets broke through the rocks.

The snake nodded to Mitsuki, causing the moon child to nod back and run onwards to the passageway. The passageway looked like a giant orb of green chakra. How was this supposed to work? Was he supposed to touch it with his bare hand? Mitsuki activated his Byakugan and observed the mass before nodding to himself. He touched the sphere and found his hand going through it, as if it lead somewhere. He retracted his hand, it was time to go to Earth.

"Mitsuki, they are here. Do you have any requests before you go to Earth?"

"Damage the passageway after I have entered, Purotekuta."

Purotekuta knew what would happen if he damaged the passageway. If the great snake followed Mitsuki through on his orders then the child would not be able to return until Toneri repaired it and fixing it could take many years. The snake sighed, was this what the child really wanted? To be trapped on Earth…

"Puro, I am aware of the consequences but I need you to fulfill this request completely."

"As you wish, Mitsuki. The next time we meet it will be on Earth."

The child nodded and entered the sphere, disappearing from the snake's vision. When Mitsuki made it through, he saw these orbs that looked like floating rocks. He jumped on one and looked back, noticing how the portal in which he came from was slowly starting to deteriorate. Purotekuta was destroying the passageway so that meant that he had to get hurrying if he wanted to make it to Earth.

He jumped from rock to rock until he could finally see a white light near the end. Mitsuki smiled, that must be the passageway to Earth. Just as Mitsuki's feet touched the next rock, it crumbled. He would have fallen through if not for him extending his arm to grab the next rock ahead of him and swinging himself forward. He looked behind him to see the dimension he was in falling apart. So this was the consequence for breaking the passageway.

Mitsuki was quickly swinging himself forward, trying to escape the dimension before the white light disappeared. He was so close, this last swing would be the deciding factor. He used all of his might to fling himself at the light. He closed his eyes as he entered the white light and then everything went black as he fell to the ground. Did he make it?

Mitsuki slowly opened his eyes, taking in everything around him. Where was he? He slowly stood up and took everything in around him. He had made it! He was on Earth! Mitsuki smiled but it was short lived. He may have made it to Earth but he knew his father would be after him once he fixed the passageway. He had to find the blonde and he had to do it fast.

He activated his Byakugan, quickly locating the Leaf Village and jumping from tree to tree in that direction. Mitsuki couldn't help but smile as he got closer and closer to the village. What were the people he was going to meet be like? Would they be like him? His father did not like these humans because they had taken his eyes but Mitsuki did not feel as though all humans were bad. There had to be some good in humanity.

Mitsuki stopped on a branch, he was right outside the entrance when five ANBU ninja stood before it. Mitsuki looked at their chakra networks, there was nothing special about them. They were all the same, no secret chakra reserves or anything. Humans were truly weak species. Mitsuki closed his eyes, deactivating his Byakugan. When he opened his eyes, golden yellow ones appeared. He jumped down and stood before the ninja.

"State your name and your business for coming to the Leaf. Who sent you?"

"You humans are far duller than father said. You know nothing of me, do you?"

"We won't ask you again! If you don't answer we will have no choice but to see you as a foe!"

"Tell me, who owns this village? I wish to speak to someone with a higher intellect."

The ANBU did not appreciate being called stupid by this child. They charged in to attack him one by one. The first one ran in to punch him but Mitsuki grabbed his fist and glared at the ninja before twisting the wrist, breaking it in seconds. He saw the next ninja coming and threw the one he had in front of him at the one coming.

The ninja got back up and ran at him, going in to kick him but his leg was grabbed. Mitsuki coated his hand in chakra and slammed his hand against the man's chest, shredding the muscles surrounding his heart. Reading all of those books about the human body and training in medical ninjustu really did come in handy.

Two ANBU down, three more to go. Not wanting to wait any longer, Mitsuki extended his arms and wrapped them around two of the remaining ninja. He hurled the two ninja into the air and smashed them into each other before dropping them to the ground. Mitsuki grabbed the last ninja and dragged him over.

"Bring me to whoever leads this village. If not, I can assure you your death will be painful."

The ninja nodded shakily, this ninja was not normal. Mitsuki smiled and released the ninja, walking behind the man as he led the way to the Hokage's office. Everyone was looking at Mitsuki in awe, he was the spitting image of beauty. No one had ever seen someone so utterly perfect. Both men and women, boys and girls stopped to get even a glimpse at the moon child.

When Mitsuki was in front of the Hokage's office, he knocked politely before hearing a man tell him to come in. As soon as he walked in, the Hokage's breath hitched. This child was not normal. Kurama was even at a loss for words. He knew who this child was, or at least he knew who the child's father was. The demon fox knew that this child was not human.

"Who are you? Why have you come to this village causing casualties to my ninja?"

"I never could have imagined that a human could possess a tailed beast as powerful as the fox."

"How do you know about him? Where are you from?"

"Kurama, the nine tailed fox… I have only read about him. It's a pleasure to meet him and you, Naruto."

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened. What was this child talking about? How could he know so much about him without ever meeting him once? What books told this child about him and even the name of his tailed beast? He watched as an emotionless smile etched itself onto the child's face. He reminded Naruto of Sai in a way but far more mysterious. He hadn't answered one of Naruto's questions.

"You aren't from around here so start talking. Who are you and why are you here?"

Mitsuki walked over to the desk, sensing the slight fear Naruto held. Mitsuki's golden yellow eyes seemed to look right through the Hokage and that smile was so emotionless it caused chills to run down Naruto's spine. For someone so beautiful, he lacked a human side. Kurama growled within Naruto, _**you fool, this is no human! This child is not of this planet!**_

Naruto was about to say something when Mitsuki beat him to it, "I suppose it is only fair that I answer your questions. I am Mitsuki Otsutsuki, son of Toneri Otsutsuki of the branch family. I live on the moon with my father. I wish for nothing more than to be a part of this world. I wish to be granted permission to enroll into the academy and to form a three man team."

An Otsutsuki of the branch family? Did this child possess the Byakugan or even the Tenseigan? If word got out that the Tenseigan was in the Leaf then other villages were sure to become jealous and even try to kidnap the boy to steal his eyes. Yet, if he didn't agree to this child's request then he could get the Leaf destroyed. Even if he was a child, he still managed to stop the ANBU.

"Mitsuki," Naruto started, "I will fulfill your request to form a three man team in the academy but I do have more questions for you. Ones that will determine what team you shall be on. Your answers will be the deciding factor so I request that you tell me nothing but the truth in your answers."

"Very well. Please, ask anything you wish."

"How old are you?"

"Far older than you can imagine."

"What justu do you know?"

Mitsuki was growing tired of these questions. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra and calmed his psyche. When he opened his eyes, he was in the tailed beast psyche with Naruto and Kurama. Naruto stood there, he was appalled that he could gain access into his psyche with Kurama. The only other person who made it into this psyche was Sasuke. This child really was gifted.

Kurama grinned at the child below him and stated, "I was wondering when you were going to want to see me face to face, child. I have heard much about you and your damned father! I never thought I would ever meet a moon child."

Mitsuki walked over to the demon fox and smiled up at Kurama, "I have only ever read about you in my father's library. You're far more abrasive than I could have ever imagined. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurama. I assume you have much you would like to ask me, hm?"

"You're as straight forward as your father but far more pleasurable to be around."

"It's not every day a moon child gets complimented by the nine tailed fox. Thank you."

Kurama grinned down at the child, which caused Naruto to smile. Kurama didn't like most people but this child made him happy. Maybe this child of the moon wasn't so bad. Maybe he could be trusted. Naruto stepped closer to the two and stated with a smirk, "It isn't every day Kurama makes a new friend. He doesn't normally like people."

"Shut up, you brat! I don't like him I just find him better than his father!"

Naruto shook his head and laughed at his tailed beast, Kurama was far too proud to admit that he liked Mitsuki. The moon child just kept smiling, amused at how good of friends Naruto was with Kurama. He hoped he could develop a relationship like theirs with the child of the sun. Hopefully, Naruto could help him meet that child.

Kurama looked at the child and spoke, "Yet, I'm just getting more aware of the fact that you are here and your father is not… in order for you to even be here you must have taken the passageway to get to Earth… where is Toneri Otsutsuki?"

"My father," Mitsuki began to smile, "will not be accompanying me on Earth. I have chosen my own fate. My father forbade me to come to Earth but I could not resist being away from the planet I had watched for years. I had to come. I had to meet you humans and be a part of your world, that is if you all would accept me. I know you have taken my father's eyes but I do not resent you. I wish to walk among you."

"Let the brat in."

"K-Kurama…"

"Let him be a shinobi of the Leaf."

"… alright, Kurama, I'm trusting you on this."

Mitsuki smiled and closed his eyes, when he opened them he was back in the Hokage's office. Naruto looked up at Mitsuki and returned the smile. He quickly wrote down on a piece of paper that he wanted this moon child to be on the same three man squad as his son. Mitsuki was escorted out by Shikamaru and given an apartment while he stayed in Konoha. Kurama just hoped he made the right decision by telling Naruto to let the Otsutsuki child stay here.

It was getting late by the time Mitsuki entered his new apartment. It was far smaller than the large castle he was used to on the moon but he was thankful for being granted a place to call home. Mitsuki was grateful for all that was given to him and decided not to complain about anything. He sat on the island in the small kitchen. He did not need to eat every day like humans did. He could go for weeks without food and be fine.

Mitsuki turned and looked out the window from the kitchen island. He activated his Byakugan and stared at the moon. He could see his father trying to figure out how to fix the passageway so that he could come to Earth. It would be harder than his father thought it would be since he was a blind man trying to remember what the passageway looked like. It might take him years. Mitsuki smiled to himself.

"Tomorrow I will meet the sun."

Mitsuki woke up the next morning early so that he could explore the village he was going to be calling home. Everything looked alien to him. None of the buildings he saw were like what he read in the books in the library. The food was foreign to him. He didn't know what a hamburger was or what soda was. Everything was so new to him that it made him a little scared but then again, part of it made him excited to try it all. He smiled at a shop owner and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, do you think you could assist me in finding the Konoha Academy? I'm not from here."

"I would have recognized your pretty face if you were from here…"

"I appreciate your kind words. If I walk down this street, in which direction would I turn?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right! Walk down this street and then it's a left and a right!"

Mitsuki nodded to the man with a smile that melted his heart. Mitsuki didn't know it, but he was going to break an awful lot of hearts. He followed the man's instructions and found himself at the gates of the Academy. Kids were running all around him, would he even fit in? He was hundreds of years older than them. There was no way he could make everyone believe that he was thirteen years old.

He slowly started to walk through the gates. He could feel the eyes of many kids on him as he walked down towards the entrance. It didn't intimidate him in the slightest but it also wasn't comforting to be watched by so many. Mitsuki noticed an overweight woman with purple hair and curiously walked over to her.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I'm new here. I need help finding my class."

The woman turned towards him and when she saw him a grin was plastered on her face, "Well, hello there! Aren't you a pretty little thing! The name's Anko! I'm guessing you're that new transfer student the Hokage told us about! Come on! Follow me! I'll take you to your sensei!"

Mitsuki regretted asking Anko to help him. She would not stop talking to him for the whole walk to his classroom. Granted, the room wasn't that far away but she made it feel like they had been walking for years and her constant loud voice was causing Mitsuki to slowly lose his patience.

"And that's why the Hokage had to put me here! Have fun with Shino-sensei!"

The moon child smiled back at her, silently thanking Kami for making her leave. Mitsuki turned around and noticed all of the class's eyes on him. Mitsuki smiled back at them, but it was his usual emotionless smile so some of the students felt chills run down their spines.

Mitsuki's heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest as he finally realized whose class he was in… _the child of the sun._ Mitsuki had never felt such joy in his life. He was so close to finally talking with the blonde haired sun child. This was what he was waiting thirteen years for. He was waiting for this exact moment for him to-

"Hey! The new kid looks so weird, you know?" 

The whole class brought out into laughter at what the sun child had said. Mitsuki's smile broke and he slowly shifted his attention towards the ground. The sun child had made fun of him in front of the whole class. Whereas if anyone else said that Mitsuki would have destroyed them, he couldn't bring it in himself to get mad. He was only upset the person he had been looking for had been so rude to him.

The teacher of the class stepped towards the students, causing them to slowly stop their laughter. The man with a deathly sounding voice, "That's quite enough everyone, especially _you_ , Boruto, or I will have to report to the Hokage that his own son could not graduate and become a genin. What a disgrace your name would be to the Uzumaki clan…"

The sun child called Boruto huffed and crossed his arms. Shino looked back at Mitsuki and gave him a small smile as he asked, "Come here… why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

Mitsuki looked up and nodded. He walked over beside Shino and stated with the same emotionless smile, "Hello. I am Mitsuki Otsutsuki. My father is Toneri Otsutsuki. We live on the moon with our puppets. I am over… what's wrong? You all look like you're about to be sick…"

"This new kid is so weird!"

"Yeah! He says he lives on the moon! What a weirdo!"

"I'd sure hate to be on his team!"

"He probably won't even graduate!"

Insult after insult, Mitsuki took it all with no expression on his face. He was actually resisting the urge to stretch his arms out and strangle each laughing child for making fun of him for telling the truth about himself. Shino stepped in front of Mitsuki, shielding him from their laughter as he demanded, "Quiet! All of you stop it now!"

The class instantly settled down, Shino had never raised his voice to the rest of the team. Shino instructed the class to stand in front of him in a line. Everyone did as they were told but all kept their distance from Mitsuki. They all followed Shino outside to the training grounds to start the graduation exam so he could see who he could place into teams.

"First, you will all perform a transformation justu. If you pass, you will move forward."

Move forward? Since when was there more justu to perform after the transformation? It was hard enough to create a shadow clone or transform, what else were these children supposed to do? There was nothing they could do about it so one by one they performed their transformation justu in front of Shino. This was child's play to Mitsuki.

Some students didn't pass while others, such as Boruto, managed to move to the next test. Everyone watched and laughed as it was Mitsuki's turn to perform the transformation justu. He smiled and did as he was told. A puff of smoke appeared and Mitsuki had transformed into a perfect replica of his father.

"Mitsuki, who did you transform into?"

"Why, my father of course. Toneri Otsutsuki."

"I see… can you transform into someone from this village?"

"Of course."

Mitsuki smiled as he transformed into Shino. Shino was in awe, this child had replicated everything about himself. There was nothing that was out of place or different. Even when he spoke he sounded just like Shino. Mitsuki transformed back to normal and asked politely, "Am I able to move forward?"

Shino nodded slowly, marking down that Mitsuki was capable of back to back transformations and perfect transformations after a short period of time with someone. Shino observed the child closely, he appeared to have no personality but Shino could see deep down that Mitsuki was a calm and very matter-of-fact person. Everyone else overlooked it so easily.

"For the next and final test… a summoning justu!"

All the children instantly starting whining and complaining that they all haven't mastered it because they never signed a contract with an animal. They all didn't even have the chakra supply to summon anything. If they were able to summon something, it would only be the size of a small sage toad. Nothing really special but it would wipe out the child's chakra completely.

Boruto grinned and bit his thumb, trying to scrounge up enough chakra to summon something. He slammed his hand on the ground and called out the justu but nothing happened. Everyone stood there waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen but nothing did. Boruto stood up, he refused to look at anyone. He looked at the ground. Did this mean he failed? What would his father think? _Damn it…_

"Summoning justu!"

"… I knew we would meet on Earth but I did not think it would be so soon, Mitsuki."

"My apologies, Purotekuta, but I needed to summon you to graduate."

"At least you have a valid reason… yet, these humans look awfully tasty…"

Everyone backed away quickly from the giant snake Mitsuki had summoned. Shino was scared out of his mind but refused to show it. How could Mitsuki summon a snake as big as this? This snake was as big as Manda II and seemed to have a desire for eating humans. Could this snake even be controlled?

Boruto watched in amazement and jealousy, this new student was good! Shikadai walked over to Boruto and whispered to him, "This new guy's good but something seems off about him… he's not normal."

Chocho, Sarada, Inojin, Denki, and Iwabe walked over, Iwabe had his arms crossed in jealousy. Boruto looked over at his taller friend and smirked, "So you're jealous of the new kid, too, Iwabe?"

"No one's _that_ good… this kid's different."

"I wonder how this guy fights… what else can he do?"

Iwabe smirked, as if he was saying _wanna find out?_ Iwabe was about to walk over when he felt someone grab at his arm. He turned around to see Inojin looking down with a deep red blush on his face. Iwabe was at a loss for words but could tell Inojin was just looking out for him but maybe it was even something more. Iwabe huffed and stood next to Inojin, who still wouldn't look at him as the blush deepened.

Boruto looked at the two in confusion, why were they acting so weird? Was Inojin sick or something? Shikadai rolled his eyes and sighed, love was too troublesome. It would be a drag if he caught feelings for someone so he remained neutral. He looked over at Boruto, who was intensely staring at Mitsuki talking to the giant snake. Shikadai smiled lazily, "You like him."

"Wh-what?! I do not! He's weird!"

Mitsuki looked over at the sound of Boruto yelling to Shikadai about how weird he was. Mitsuki looked down, upset that all of his endeavors to impress the sun had gotten him nowhere. Boruto still thought he was weird. All he wanted was to be accepted by the sun but he got nothing. Purotekuta noted the blonde had made Mitsuki upset and growled.

There was the sound of the ground shaking and then everyone fell to the ground. Boruto looked up to see the great snake staring at him with his mouth wide open, showing off his venomous fangs. Boruto was scared for his life, he thought that this would be his last day. The snake hissed, "How dare you upset my child!"

Boruto closed his eyes and waited to get eaten but he didn't. He looked up to see Mitsuki standing in front of him, arms wide open as if he would take the hit for him. Boruto's breath was shaky as he heard Mitsuki speak to the snake, "Enough, Puro. I understand you want to protect me but… you cannot eat him… not this one…"

Purotekuta leaned back, eyes angry but then they softened. The great snake turned his head, as if asking a silent question to Mitsuki. The moon child smiled softly and nodded back to the snake. Purotekuta's eyes widened, this was the sun child. The great snake leaned down and looked Boruto in the eyes, "You better hope the next time we meet isn't like this one…"

"Enlighten my moon child…"

The snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mitsuki turned to Boruto, golden yellow eyes piercing through the smoke. Boruto gulped but then gasped as Mitsuki offered him his hand with a smile. Boruto hesitantly took the hand, silently noting how soft and cold his hands were. It was a different combination to have soft and cold hands. Normally they were soft and warm, like his own.

"I hope you can forgive Purotekuta. He's a very protective snake."

"Y-Yeah… it was nothing… it's not like I was scared or anything!"

"Really? You closed your eyes when he was going to eat you."

Boruto looked at Mitsuki's emotionless smile, this kid was definitely different but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Before either of them could say anything, Shino stepped over to them. All of the kids lined up, Boruto next to Mitsuki and Iwabe. Shino held a clipboard with a paper, looking down at it and then staring back at the children.

"These tests were about gathering data on all of you," Shino started, "if you could transform then you immediately passed the graduation. We wanted to test each of you further to see if there was any _true_ potential… I will now announce the genin teams and your sensei."

All of the children were grinning with excitement. Boruto turned to Iwabe and exclaimed, "I hope I'm with you! Our justus go with each other's perfectly, you know?"

"Don't slow me down if we're on the same team!"

They were grinning at each other, really hoping that they would be on the same team. Shino coughed a little, getting the children's attention as he stated, "The first team will be led by Konohamaru Sarutobi. Its members will consist of… Boruto Uzumaki… Sarada Uchiha… and Mitsuki Otsutsuki. The second team will be led by…"

"Looks like we'll be on the same team."

Boruto turned around at the sound of Mitsuki's voice. There was that smile again… Boruto struggled to smile at his new teammate. He turned again and saw Sarada standing next to them. He looked at the two of them. These people would be his team for _years_. Was it too late to ask to switch into another group? These people were weird.

The day moved far too slow for Boruto. He already knew his sensei but he didn't want to be around Mitsuki or Sarada anymore. He wanted to go home and complain to his mother and kid sister. Himawari would definitely be on his side, she always was. Together, they could overpower their father with puppy dog eyes and get him to put Boruto on Iwabe's team or Shikadai's.

Konohamaru watched as Mitsuki and Sarada took their leave for their homes. He walked over to Boruto and offered to walk the kid home. Boruto looked at the ground angrily as he asked harshly, "Why did I have to be put on a team with those two? They're so uncool!"

Konohamaru shook his head with a smile before answering, "You were placed on this team with these two by Lord Seventh himself. He wanted you to work with an Uchiha like he did and with an Otsutsuki. Those two clans are extremely powerful. I'm guessing he was hoping they would be able to help you progress into a more powerful shinobi. You could be really strong together."

"What's so great about the Otsutsuki clan? Mitsuki's weird."

"Well," Konohamaru began, "the Otsutsuki clan goes back about a millennium. They're supposed to be an ancient clan of extra-terrestrials who created the shinobi world. Their main dojutsu is the Byakugan, which was descended to the Hyuga clan. Sometimes, the Sharingan appears on their forehead, which was descended to the Uchiha clan. The Rinnegan is also in the Otsutsuki clan along with the Rinne Sharingan. They have such visual prowess that they can awaken the Tenseigan."

"What's so special about the Tenseigan?"

Konohamaru smiled at Boruto taking an interest in Mitsuki's heritage as he answered, "The Tenseigan is not easily awakened by those with the Byakugan but when it's awakened, the Tenseigan allows a person to control attractive and repulsive forces. They can even enter the Tenseigan chakra mode so that they can have enhanced physical capabilities. With those eyes, you could have the power to revive a whole planet if it was destroyed."

"Wow… and Mitsuki can do all of that?"

"Mitsuki might not even have the Byakugan, to be honest, Boruto."

"What makes you say that? He's an Otsutsuki!"

"Otsutsuki clansmen have pale eyes _not_ yellow eyes."

Boruto stood in front of his sensei and exclaimed, "But that doesn't make any sense cause Himawari has blue eyes like me and my dad but she can change them to be pale when she uses her Byakugan! So Mitsuki could do the same thing, can't he?"

"If that's the case why don't you ask him?"

Boruto looked away, stepping away and walking down the street again. Konohamaru was surprised by Boruto's sudden lack of interest. Konohamaru caught up to his student and asked, "Why did you just walk away like that? Isn't he your friend, Boruto? You two are going to be teammates after all."

"He's weird. Says he lives on the moon but that can't be true."

Konohamaru stood still shocked at what Boruto said. If Mitsuki really did live on the moon then that would mean he really is an Otsutsuki. This child on his team could potentially be much older than he looked. Konohamaru smiled and said replied to Boruto even though he kept walking like he didn't hear it, "Who knows, he could be telling the truth."

Months went by and Boruto had still refused to speak to his teammates more than he had to. Mitsuki had grown closer to Sarada, much to his dismay but accepted her friendship. All he wanted was Boruto's attention but he never got much. Sarada could see how it took a lot in Mitsuki to walk over to Boruto and try to talk to him but Boruto always gave him curt, rude answers. Why did Mitsuki keep trying?

They were all meeting in the front of the gates of the Leaf Village with their backpacks stuffed with everything they would need for a mission in the Hidden Mist. They had to deliver an important scroll to the Mizukage. If this scroll were to fall into enemy hands… well, let's just say it wouldn't be good.

Once Konohamaru was with them they took off, jumping from branch to branch in a diamond formation. Konohamaru led the team while Boruto and Sarada were behind him on the sides and Mitsuki was trailing in the back. Occasionally Mitsuki would activate his Byakugan to scout out the area but he made sure none of the people on his team knew he possessed such a kekkei genkai.

"Prepare yourselves… a group of seven enemy ninja re ahead…"

Everyone turned around and saw Mitsuki giving his famous emotionless smile. They all looked ahead, how did he know that there would be enemy ninja up ahead? It wasn't like he had the Byakugan or something. Should they even believe him? Konohamaru took out a kunai and prepared himself regardless if Mitsuki was right or wrong.

Mitsuki was right.

There were seven rouge ninja waiting for them. The rouge ninja looked at each member of the squad but then they all just kept staring at Mitsuki. He was stunning. Boruto couldn't help but get angry just looking at these rouge ninja ogling his teammate like that. He jumped at them, earning screams from Sarada and Konohamaru. He was about to get cut when he felt something wrap around his waist and yank him back.

It was Mitsuki. He had used his elasticity technique to save his teammate. Boruto was yanked back to the branch with Mitsuki. This person he had ignored for so long still wanted to save him? Boruto had been so rude to him, always ignoring him and never really giving him the time of day yet Mitsuki still saved him.

"Don't be so reckless, okay?" 

Boruto was at a loss for words and just watched as Mitsuki jumped over to the rest of his team and went in for the attack. Two rouge ninja ran at Mitsuki, both of them swung their blades at him at the same time but he leaned back far enough to avoid both of the attacks. One of them swung their blades down at him but he was too quick and slid under the ninja's legs.

Mitsuki jumped on him from behind and grabbed his head, quickly snapping his neck before jumping off of the rouge ninja. The other rouge ninja growled, never had he seen someone so beautiful be so ruthless. Mitsuki looked like he was dancing as he was avoiding the rouge ninja's blade. Boruto couldn't help but find himself hypnotized by his teammate's movements.

He watched as Mitsuki got close to his attacker and punched him. While the rouge ninja was recovering from the blow, he got kicked under his chin. Boruto gasped, how was Mitsuki so flexible as to get his leg to kick that high and still maintain perfect form and balance? He was no ordinary ninja. He fought like he had been doing it for many years.

"Wind style: immense breakthrough!"

Boruto braced himself as a strong wind shot through the rouge ninja and fired him through many trees. That man was definitely dead. Boruto gasped as he saw two ninja running at him from opposite sides. Boruto locked eyes with Mitsuki and the two nodded. Boruto turned and faced one of the rouge ninja, blocking his attack as he felt Mitsuki behind him blocking the other ninja's attack.

Boruto smirked as he and Mitsuki pushed their attackers back. Boruto jumped up and made a hand sign just as Mitsuki jumped with a slight twist to his body to kick both of the ninja at the same time. Mitsuki smirked and held onto both ninja with his arms, buying Boruto enough time to have him and another clone create a certain justu. Mitsuki released the rouge ninja but it was too late for the attackers to escape.

"Rasengan!"

Both of the rouge ninja were hit with Boruto's Rasengan, ultimately sending them both flying into trees. Mitsuki jumped back onto the branch with Boruto, smiling softly at the blonde. Boruto grinned back at his teammate, "I guess you aren't so bad after all, Mitsuki!"

Boruto could've sworn that he saw Mitsuki's eyes sparkle but he quickly dismissed the thought. They looked down to see that Konohamaru and Sarada had finished off the other three shinobi. They left the shinobi tied to a tree, they would have to tell the Mizukage that they were attacked on the way to the village.

They were back in their diamond formation. They didn't have much longer to go but for the whole way to the village Boruto couldn't get it out of his mind how amazing of a ninja Mitsuki was. He still knew nothing about his teammate, nothing about his personality or anything about what he liked or disliked. All he wanted to know was what other justu Mitsuki had up his sleeves.

When they made it to the Mizukage's office, the three teammates waited outside the tower since they were too young to go over a scroll of vital importance. Boruto leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. Sarada and Mitsuki were standing near him, silently whispering to each other about the attack.

"He really said that to you, Mitsuki? That's the nicest thing he's ever said to you."

"He did. I don't fully understand happiness but I believe he made me… happy."

"You really do like him, don't you?"

"Of course, he is the sun after all."

Before Sarada could wrap her brain around that statement and ask what it all meant, a boy a little older than Sarada and Boruto walked over with a sweet smile on his face. Sarada glared at him, she had noticed this guy staring at Mitsuki the entire time. Sarada hissed with a smirk, "So you figured now was the perfect time to make a move?"

The teen smiled back at her and stood right in front of Mitsuki, instantly catching Boruto's attention. The teen grabbed Mitsuki's hand and placed a soft kiss on it, earning a gasp from Sarada, a smile from Mitsuki, and bubbling rage forming inside Boruto. Then he spoke, "Hello, beautiful, my name is Daiki. It's a pleasure to be in the presence of someone with so much grace. Here, take this rose, although it cannot stand against your beauty."

"Your words are so kind. Thank you, Daiki."

Mitsuki took the rose and smiled down at it, why would someone pick a rose for him? Why would someone be so kind to him when his sun was not? Yet, his sun had actually said something nice to him for the first time in months. This was progress and Mitsuki was a patient person. He could wait. He couldn't just quit Boruto.

Before Mitsuki could turn Daiki down, Boruto had shoved Daiki away from Mitsuki. Boruto was glaring at the other male as he growled, "Stay away from my teammate! You wouldn't know how to treat him right!"

Daiki felt threatened by the blonde standing before him. This kid was a ninja and even though he was older, he wasn't a ninja. He couldn't stand up to someone like Boruto. He would lose and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Mitsuki. Daiki sighed and looked at Mitsuki with sad eyes before turning and walking away. Mitsuki held the rose close to his heart.

"Boruto, what's your problem!? That guy liked Mitsuki!"

"No he didn't, Sarada! He was just trying to get in Mitsuki's pants with that corny rose!"

"You didn't even let Mitsuki talk to him!"

"That guy isn't the one for Mitsuki!"

"And how would you know? You don't give him the time of day to know what he wants!"

Boruto was about to say something back when he realized that she was actually right. He turned and looked at Mitsuki, who held no expression on his face but clutched the rose close to his chest. Boruto sighed softly, Mitsuki was always getting attention from other people and he didn't know why it bothered him so much that people were always being so nice to him calling him beautiful.

Maybe he pushed him away because he knew Mitsuki would always come back.

Boruto was about to say something but was cut off when Konohamaru walked outside, stuffing a new scroll into his back pouch. They started walking towards the entrance of the village in their diamond formation. When they starting to jump off, Mitsuki was still left standing at the gates. He looked at the rose and then looked at the disappearing blonde. Mitsuki sighed and dropped the rose.

Their journey back to the Leaf was much better than their travel to the Mist. When they got back, it was sunset. Konohamaru had went to the Hokage's office to deliver the scroll while Sarada had already said her farewells to her teammates, running home to see her mother and maybe even he father if he had come back from his mission.

Boruto and Mitsuki stood there, neither of them saying anything to each other. Mitsuki shrugged and stated with a smile, "Well, I guess I better go home, too. I'll see you tomorrow, Boruto."

"I wanna know you, Mitsuki."

"Hm?"

"I want to get to know you."

Mitsuki felt his heart pounding in his chest at what the sun had said to him. Boruto's eyes were confident while Mitsuki's looked softer for once. They were making progress, slowly. Mitsuki smiled and nodded to Boruto before turning and walking home. Boruto grinned, Mitsuki was weird but no one interested him more.

Three years had passed and Mitsuki and Boruto were the best of friends. Their whole team was a lot closer now, Boruto had actually been convinced by Mitsuki to talk to Sarada. When they finally started talking, they developed a love/hate sort of friendship. Mitsuki didn't understand it in the slightest but it worked.

They were sixteen now, aside from Mitsuki. They were all chunin now but they still went on missions together because of how well they all worked together. Mitsuki went on more solo missions than the others, which got him noticed more among the other villages because of how well he fought. Mitsuki had been sent on many A rank missions and even a few S rank missions. Each one was done successfully.

Mitsuki was given more of the solo missions that involved eliminating a rouge ninja. These rouge ninja that were terminated were all chosen by the five nations as a threat to everyone and were wanted criminals. Mitsuki was nearly emotionless, causing him to get the job done better than anyone else. His skills were beyond everyone's capabilities due to his centuries of training. No one stood a chance.

Yet, Mitsuki and Boruto were not in a relationship. Instead, Mitsuki, Boruto, and Sarada had played cupid for Iwabe and Inojin. Those two had been together for three years now. Sarada would always be joking with Boruto on when Iwabe was going to pop the question to Inojin. Boruto would always laugh and call Iwabe a chicken while Mitsuki was confused on what the question was and why Boruto was referring to his friend as a bird.

Few people in the village really knew that Mitsuki was of the Otsutsuki clan. Naruto had wanted to keep it secretive after Konohamaru and Shino had approached him about having one of the last of the clan in the village. This child could be hunted down and his eyes could be taken from him and essentially used against all of the villages. They had to keep Mitsuki's heritage a secret.

Nonetheless, life was good.

Mitsuki, Sarada, and Boruto were walking the streets of the Leaf looking for something to do to pass the time before they had to go on a mission together. They were walking when they all stopped when they heard someone singing in a karaoke bar down the street. Boruto gave his teammates a grin and they knew that they would have to follow their friend into the bar.

The bar wasn't that packed but there was still a decent amount of people sitting at tables in front of the stage. There was a teen on the stage with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes singing to a song. He had a nice voice, Mitsuki noted. He was kinda cute, Sarada noted. He was lame, Boruto noted.

When the spiky haired male was done singing, everyone clapped for him. When he was bowing to the audience, his eyes locked with Mitsuki's. He winked at the blue haired ninja, which caused Sarada to giggle and Boruto to glare at the man. Mitsuki just sat there unfazed by it all. That person clearly had something in his eye, according to Mitsuki.

"And now Akihiro will pick someone from the audience to sing next!"

Boruto looked away, uninterested in singing. Sarada was shyly looking around the room, trying not to be picked but if she was then she wouldn't really be totally against it. Maybe she would even end up singing with Akihiro and she didn't mind that at all. Mitsuki just sat there, he didn't really care if he was picked on or not.

Boruto turned and gasped when he heard Akihiro's voice beside him. He was shocked to see that Mitsuki had been chosen to sing. Could Mitsuki even sing? Would they be doing a duet or was Mitsuki singing solo? He better be singing solo! Mitsuki smiled and took the microphone from the other boy before walking onto the stage to pick his song.

Mitsuki flipped through a lot of the songs but none of them were familiar to him. He only listened to whatever his father had for him on the moon. Boruto could see him struggling to pick a song and just when he was going to get up there to help him, Akihiro had beat him to it. Boruto watched as Akihiro put a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder.

Boruto smirked.

Mitsuki felt the male's hand on his shoulder and glared at him. Mitsuki grabbed Akihiro's hand and squeezed it with a smile. Boruto started laughing loudly while Sarada shook her head with a smile on her face. Mitsuki did not allow anyone but them to touch him. Akihiro tried to yank his hand away but Mitsuki held onto it with a bone crushing grip. Eventually, Mitsuki let go and Akihiro wasn't so sure he wanted to request a duet with Mitsuki anymore.

Mitsuki eventually picked a song but it was a duet. Akihiro was not about to sing with the boy who almost broke his hand. Instead, Akihiro modified the karaoke machine so that the other voice in the song would sing so Mitsuki wasn't stuck singing two parts. Akihiro scurried off the stage when Mitsuki walked out and put the microphone in the stand's holder.

He waited for the music to come on and when it did, he looked out into the audience at his comrades. Sarada was smiling at him and mouthing words of encouragement, to which he smiled back at her. He looked to Boruto, who was grinning and cheering loudly for him already, despite the sad sounding music. Mitsuki took a breath before singing.

" _When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor…"_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Mitsuki's voice was as beautiful as he was! Boruto and Sarada were at a loss for words when they heard Mitsuki hit the high notes as he sang, _"I wish that it could be like that… why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours…"_

Boruto just sat back in his chair with his mouth hanging open. He didn't know Mitsuki could sing like this. Mitsuki's eyes were unreadable as he sang, _"We keep behind closed doors… every time I see you I die a little more… stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls… it'll never be enough…"_

Sarada could tell that Mitsuki's eyes were on Boruto. She rolled her eyes as Boruto looked behind him, thinking Mitsuki was singing to someone else, _"It's obvious you're meant for me. Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly. Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep but I'll never show it on my face."_

" _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless…"_

Mitsuki took another breath before gripping the microphone in the holder as he belted out the chorus of the song, _"Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that! Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours!"_

The male voice started singing after and Mitsuki slowly released his grip on the microphone. Boruto could feel his heart racing, he had never truly saw Mitsuki like this. He was raw, so open like Boruto had never seen him before. It was as if he was wearing his heart on his long sleeves.

When it was time for the chorus, the other male voice was singing with Mitsuki and their voices actually sounded good together, _"Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that! Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours!"_

" _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby!"_

" _I don't wanna hide us away!"_ Mitsuki sang back.

" _Tell the world about the love we're making!"_

" _I'm living for that day… someday!"_

Mitsuki looked down as he grabbed the microphone. The music was starting to get sadder as a piano could be heard and the male voice sang, _"Why can't I hold you in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_ "

Both hands were on the microphone as he slowly looked up and sang slowly, _"I wish that we could be like that… why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours…"_ Mitsuki's eyes closed when he belted out the lyrics, _"Cause I'm yours!"_

Boruto stood up, finally locking eyes with Mitsuki as the blue haired male looked at him with wide, pleading eyes as he sang, _"Oh, why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that! Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours!"_

Mitsuki walked towards the microphone holder, one hand was gripping the top of it as he put everything he had into the next part, _"Why can't I say that I'm in love? I wanna shout it from the rooftops! I wish that it could be like that! Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours!"  
_

" _Why can't we be like that? Wish we could be like… that…"_

When Mitsuki finished the high notes everyone stood up and applauded him. He hadn't realized that his singing had attracted so many people into the place. He put the microphone in the holder and gave an emotionless smile as he bowed to everyone. He walked off the stage and was stopped at the last step by Akihiro, who was requesting that they sing together. Mitsuki just smiled at him.

"For as long as you live, I will never sing with you, okay?"

Akihiro gulped and nodded before being pushed out of the way by Sarada. She was smiling and complimenting him over and over telling him how incredible his voice was. He thanked her but he was looking at the blonde behind her with a star struck look in his eyes. That was how he had always wanted Boruto to look at him. Sarada saw what Mitsuki was looking at and happily stood aside.

"Mitsuki… you were… you were really something up there."

"Did you finally notice me?"

"Mitsuki I always noticed you."

The blue haired ninja smiled at the statement. They were really making progress right now. Maybe today would be the day Boruto would want to be with him. Before Boruto could say anything, Konohamaru appeared behind Boruto. He smiled at his old students and told them that it was time for them to get going. They nodded and instantly headed for the gates of the Leaf.

Their mission was an easy one. They would just have to deliver a meaningless little scroll from the Hokage to whoever was in charge of the Hidden Sound Village. Boruto was leading his comrades, who were side by side jumping from branch to branch behind him. When Sarada and Boruto weren't looking Mitsuki would activate his Byakugan to look for the enemy.

"Enemy shinobi are ahead of us with strong chakra… five of them… prepare yourselves…"

They both looked at him but missed his pale Byakugan eyes. He smiled back at them, his golden yellow eyes were present. They all stood on a branch but Mitsuki could sense chakra being shot at them. Mitsuki grabbed his teammates with his elasticity justu and jumped onto a branch behind them. His comrades gasped as globs that looked like spider string was shot at where they were.

"Heh, not many people can avoid my chakra webs."

"I would compliment you back but the five of you aren't very good at sneaking up on us."

Five shinobi appeared before them. One of them had four arms and looked more like a spider than a man. Another one of them looked large, reminding the three of them of Chocho's dad. Another one of them had grey hair and what looked like another head growing out of them. There was a redhead girl with a flute in her hand. There was a pale skinned man with long black hair standing in the middle of them. His eyes were golden yellow like Mitsuki's… but his eyes were cold.

"My, my, it isn't every day you meet an Otsutsuki. Tell me, how old are you?"

"Much older than you. Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru. I've been searching for you for quite some time."

"What do you want from me?"

"Why, the Tenseigan of course."

Boruto and Sarada gasped at what the man said. As far as they knew, Mitsuki didn't even have the Byakugan. How could they expect him to have the Tenseigan without the Byakugan? Mitsuki grit his teeth before replying, "The Tenseigan belongs to my clan and my clan alone. You will never touch my eyes."

"Why I don't want to touch them… I want to put them in my head!"

This man was insane! Only an Otsutsuki could manage that kind of power! The Tenseigan would destroy this man. This Orochimaru person was clearly a dark and twisted man. Mitsuki could tell that he had placed some sort of curse justu on the four ninja surrounding them. Their chakra was strong but it was cold. He had turned them into monsters.

"My eyes," Mitsuki glared at Orochimaru, "are not for you mere humans. You humans cannot withstand such power. The Sharingan and Byakugan have drawbacks, both dojustu will cause you to lose your vision the more you use them. Humans were never meant to possess such power. Only the Otsutsuki can possess such dojustu without any vision loss. You're wasting your time."

Why was Mitsuki talking like that? How did he know about all of that? The way he was talking made him seem like he was hundreds of years old and not even human. But he couldn't be hundreds of years old… he was only sixteen… wasn't he?

Orochimaru licked his lips, showing off his snake like tongue. Sarada felt shivers run down her spine, this guy really was _that_ Orochimaru her father told her about. He sure was creepy like his mother said! Boruto stood there confused by the whole situation. He felt like he knew nothing about Mitsuki now. Had those three years really have been in vain? He didn't know anything about Mitsuki.

"Boruto, Sarada… leave them to me. You two will only get hurt."

Before they could say anything, he jumped forward at the five ninja before him. The girl instantly started playing a flute, trying to put him into her genjustu. He instantly released himself from her genjustu, it was too easy to break since any genjustu his father placed on him was far stronger than hers. She growled in frustration and tried to play another but it was too late.

He kicked her in the face, sending her into the tree. She tried to attack him but kept missing him. She smirked as she saw her teammate about to hit him with his chakra web. Mitsuki smirked back at her and jumped into the air just as he was going to get hit, causing the redhead to be slammed into the tree again by her own teammate's justu. She instantly starting swearing at her teammate for being so stupid.

While he was yelling back at the girl, he didn't even feel Mitsuki's presence behind him. Mitsuki extended his arm and wrapped his arm around his neck. He was going to strangle him and kill him that way but the large ninja came over trying to hit Mitsuki. The blue haired ninja released the spider-like ninja and got out of the way in time to avoid the punch, causing the enemy to punch the four armed ninja into another tree.

The large ninja started taunting Mitsuki, daring him to try to land a blow on him that would actually hurt him. He underestimated Mitsuki due to his small stature. Mitsuki smirked and slid through the ninja's legs and before the male could turn around, Mitsuki had coated his hand in chakra and slammed it on the back of his neck. The large ninja fell to the ground, screaming out in pain.

Everyone watched as he struggled and squirmed on the ground. Nothing was working as it should. He tried to move but each of his limbs weren't functioning. Orochimaru smirked at Mitsuki, "How clever. You're clearly skilled in medical ninjustu then if you can hit his nervous system perfectly. None of his nerves are functioning correcting so everything the brain is trying to send down the spine is going haywire… very clever indeed…"

The grey two headed shinobi ran at him next, trying to punch or kick him but each time Mitsuki dodged an attack he noticed that another pair of legs or fists would come out and try to hit him too. He would have to keep his distance then. Mitsuki jumped back and then called out, "Striking Shadow Snakes!"

Snakes shot out of his sleeve and wrapped themselves around the grey haired shinobi. Orochimaru's eyes widened, that was his specialty. He noted that the snakes were far stronger than his own as they held the grey haired ninja tightly, not letting him go even as he fell to the ground alongside the struggling larger ninja.

"Kidomaru… take out the dead weight…"

Mitsuki's eyes widened as he saw the four armed ninja aiming two sharp arrows at his teammates. There was no way they would be able to avoid the attack. Mitsuki's arms would make it in time but the force he would have to use to yank them away would surely snap their necks. He had no choice. He jumped towards them just as the arrows were shot. Sarada and Boruto held up their arms to protect themselves but felt no pain.

They felt a strong chakra coated wind in front of them and gasped when they saw that it was Mitsuki. He was doing the Hyuga clan's special defense the Eight Trigram Palm Rotation. When he was finished protecting his teammates, he stood before them with his Byakugan showing and his veins on his temples bulging out. He turned to his teammates and helped them up.

"Mitsuki… since when have you had the Byakugan? Your eyes are yellow…"

"Deceiving, aren't they?"

Orochimaru smirked as the rest of his army had arrived. They surrounded everyone. Mitsuki eyed each one of them. He grit his teeth again. They were all ninja with some curse justu on them. There was no way his teammates would make it out alive. He had to make some sort of trade with Orochimaru. Yes, he would give himself to Orochimaru to save his sun.

"Orochimaru," Mitsuki started, "I would like to make a deal with you. This deal is firm and if it is broken, you will die. I will go with you to the Hidden Sound in exchange for my comrades to go back to the Leaf Village safely. If they are to be harmed on their way back by you or your creations then the deal is off and I will kill you. Are we at an understanding?"

"When you offer yourself on a silver platter how can I resist? You have my word."

Mitsuki relaxed his eyes and was about to jump over to Orochimaru when he felt both of his sleeves being yanked by his teammates. He turned to them and was instantly yelled at by Sarada, "What do you think you're doing!? You know nothing about that man! He's going to take your eyes, Mitsuki! You can't do this! We can take these guys!"

"Enough, Sarada. If you stay here you'll die. You know that, don't you?"

She looked away, knowing that he was right. Mitsuki was about to turn away when he heard Boruto's voice start out shaky and then grow into a yell, "Why… why are you doing this? Why can't you just let us work together for one damn second, Mitsuki?! Why are you putting yourself in danger like this?! Why?!"

"As much as I need you, the Leaf needs you even more than I. Goodbye, my sun."

Before Boruto could stop him, Mitsuki had jumped towards Orochimaru. Sarada felt tears sting her eyes as she grabbed Boruto and jumped away with him. Boruto was thrashing around in her grip. Mitsuki was still looking at them, Boruto could see that damn emotionless smile on his teammate's face.

"MITSUKI!"

When Boruto and Sarada made it back to the Leaf, they instantly ran to the Hokage's office. Boruto kicked the door down, much to his father and Shikamaru's dismay. Before either adult could ask what was going on, Boruto beat them to it, "Mitsuki's been taken my some Orochimaru person! He gave himself up so that we could come back here safely! We gotta save him!"

"And tell us the truth about Mitsuki!"

Naruto shook his head at the situation and Shikamaru sighed as he fixed the door and then closed it. Naruto explained sternly, "Mitsuki came to me three years ago wanting to join the academy. Kurama and I agreed to let him be a ninja and I even requested that he be placed on your team. Mitsuki is from the branch family of the Otsutsuki clan, which means he lives on the moon and is over hundreds of years old. He's an ancient extra-terrestrial being."

"What… dad… there's just no way…"

"He just wanted to belong on earth. Make connections with the people here."

As they all continued talking in the office, they didn't notice the flash of light outside the village. It didn't take long for the door to be blown off the hinges and hurled out the window. Naruto immediately stood up at the sudden intrusion and everyone gasped at the person they saw seething in the doorway. It was none other than Toneri Otsutsuki and his puppet servants.

Toneri was seething under the bandages, his glare felt like it was burning holes through his covered black holes. He turned to Boruto and in the blink of an eye Boruto's shirt was grabbed and he was pinned against the wall. Toneri was furious as he growled, "This is all your fault, sun child! I know my child has been taken and it's all because of you! You made him come to earth! This is all your fault!"

"H-How is this my fault?!"

"He was always watching you! Always wanting to be with you, you damn sun child!"

"I'm not a sun child! Let me go!"

Toneri's grip tightened, Boruto was shaking looking at those bandaged eyes. The puppet servants were keeping everyone from interfering with Toneri. The Otsutsuki hissed, "The people sun came to earth and instilled within you part of them! You are the sun that my moon child seeks! If you never existed then I would still have my Mitsuki!"

Boruto went still in his grasp. _Goodbye, my sun_. It all made sense now. He was the sun to Mitsuki's moon. He knew that warm feeling he got from being around Mitsuki wasn't because he wasn't feeling well. He got those feelings because he liked Mitsuki. The way he got jealous when someone else had Mitsuki's attention, too… Mitsuki was his moon. He knew he cared for Mitsuki but he always denied that he was in love with him.

"Mitsuki… I'm so stupid… I'm sorry…"

"What are you saying, sun child?"

Toneri released Boruto, confused as to why he could hear the child crying. Boruto felt tears streaming down his face as he cried, "I always pushed him away but he kept coming back… I don't deserve him but… I always knew he was different… I always wanted his attention but I was scared to need someone like that… I'm so stupid… he loved me and I… and I was too scared… you gotta help me get my moon back!"

Toneri was taken back by the sun child. He actually cared about his son. Toneri called off the puppets and turned towards Naruto, "I'm taking my leave to get my son back. If you all choose to follow me I would do so now but I warn you… don't get in my way or you will die."

They were off.

Mitsuki was sitting peacefully on the floor in his cell, meditating to calm his mind. It didn't take long for the four armed ninja to come and get him. The spider ninja smirked as he tried to punch Mitsuki from behind when he walked by but Mitsuki turned quickly and grabbed the fist. His Byakugan was present as he attacked saying, "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms! Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!"

Kidomaru was shot back into the cell, each of his chakra points had been shut down. He struggled to look up and when he did he saw Mitsuki smiling and locking the cell. Kidomaru grit his teeth as he whispered harshly, "You damn brat…"

Mitsuki relaxed his eyes and turned towards Orochimaru, who watched the whole squeamish with fascinated eyes. He couldn't wait to possess those Byakugan eyes. He licked his lips just thinking about how Mitsuki might even possess the Tenseigan but the only way to tell would be for him to implant Mitsuki's eyes into his head. Orochimaru held out a hand and Mitsuki took it without hesitation.

This moon child was true to his word. He allowed Orochimaru to do basically anything he wanted. Orochimaru let him to his laboratory in an eerie silence, not that Mitsuki really minded it. When they arrived, Orochimaru motioned for Mitsuki to lay down on the metal table. He gave Mitsuki a pill and a cup of water, urging him to take it so he would feel drowsy during the procedure.

Mitsuki looked at the pill and then up at Orochimaru before nodding and swallowing the pill. Mitsuki was starting to feel tired and that's when he heard Orochimaru's chilling voice, "Trust in me… just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me… hold still, please… you can sleep safe and sound knowing I am around… slip into a silent slumber… sail on a silver mist…"

"Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist…"

Mitsuki felt himself not being able to keep his eyes open, they kept shutting and then he would startle himself awake. He could not trust this man. He was going to try to take his eyes out of his head and use them as his own. Mitsuki saw Orochimaru standing over him with medical tools in his hands. He was powerless to stop Orochimaru. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as Orochimaru's tools grew closer to his eye. _I'm so sorry, father… you were right…_

Before Orochimaru could even touch his eye, an explosion was heard and debris was flying everywhere. Orochimaru backed away and gasped as he saw Toneri with Naruto, Shikamaru, Boruto and Sarada. Toneri's puppets instantly came forward and surrounded Orochimaru. Toneri could feel his son's chakra, it was distorted. Orochimaru had been tampering with his child.

"What have you done to my son?"

"You interrupted our procedure… I wanted nothing more than to implant his eyes into me."

"Humans were not meant to have the eyes of the Otsutsuki…"

"So he does possess the Tenseigan?"

Toneri's bandaged eyes narrowed at Orochimaru, even if Mitsuki did develop the Tenseigan there would be no way that he was going to hand his son's eyes over. Humans were not meant to be in control of such power. Orochimaru smirked at Toneri, "Your eyes must be bandaged due to placing pure Byakugan in your head… you must surely possess the Tenseigan… I'll give your son back if I can have your eyes instead." 

"Very well."

Toneri walked over to his son and picked him up, giving him to the sun child to care for. Boruto was instantly trying to keep Mitsuki awake but his eyes were glassy looking and he was shaking. Sarada exclaimed that Mitsuki was trying to fight off the drug that was in his body. Boruto held him closer whispering, "I should have told you I loved you when I knew… I should've never let you do this…"

Toneri walked over to Orochimaru, smirking as he started to unravel the bandages on his head. Orochimaru was licking his lips in excitement, he was being handed the Tenseigan from an Otsutsuki clansmen. Toneri felt the cool air in the room touch his eyelids for the first time in centuries. Toneri opened his eyes, revealing what looked like two black holes where his eyes should be.

Orochimaru backed away in fear, why did his eyes look like an abyss? Toneri kept walking towards Orochimaru, who kept backing away from him. Toneri was grinning like a madman as he said, "You wanted the Tenseigan and look what it does to you! The Tenseigan will devour your eyes until you have nothing but two holes in your eyes! Here you are, take your Tenseigan in its truest form!"

Orochimaru fell to the floor, unable to look away from Toneri's holes for eyes. When he dared to look away he found himself frozen. When he blinked again, he was standing in the dark. He could hear laughing and that's when Toneri appeared. Those damned black holes were haunting Orochimaru and he was helpless against them.

"I trapped him in a genjustu. Once he realizes it's a genjustu we'll be long gone."

"I'll have to let your father know you're just as good as your uncle at genjustu."

Sarada smiled up at Naruto, that meant a lot to her to know that Naruto would tell her father about how much better she had gotten. To be compared to her uncle Itachi was definitely something she was striving for.

When Mitsuki finally woke up, he was in a hospital bed. His father was right by his side. Mitsuki looked at his father's bandaged up eyes and stated softly, "I understand if you're mad at me. I disobeyed you and came to earth. You were right about these humans… they really are monsters."

"No, Mitsuki… not all of them… the sun child is… pure."

"He has no interest in me, father. I will go home with you today."

"No… no, I want you to stay here on earth…"

"But why? You'll be all alone again."

Toneri smiled at his son as he explained, "You are my universe, Mitsuki. Yet, you are his moon and I cannot keep the moon from the sun. You are needed here with him. He will be the one to awaken your Tenseigan, not I. I have done all I can for you to guide you into the person you are today. He must be the one now who will illuminate your path. I am merely a passageway away from you, my moon child."

"When you look to the moon, just know I am always smiling down at you."

Mitsuki smiled and for the first time in centuries, he hugged his father. Toneri was at a loss for words and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his child. His placed his head on the top of Mitsuki's and whispered into his blue hair, "No matter what path you walk, know that I will love you endlessly…"

"I love you, father… one day I will restore you vision… you will see me one day…"

They stayed like that holding each other until Boruto and the others walked in the room. Toneri knew that it was time for him to go back to the moon. Outside the Leaf Village was a tree that when touched by an Otsutsuki would open the passageway back to the moon. Toneri turned to his child as the puppets went through the passageway.

Mitsuki ran to his father and hugged him again, causing Toneri to smile at how un-Mitsuki his child was being. Mitsuki was holding onto his father tightly as he murmured into his father's clothes, "Thank you for everything. Thank you for bringing me into the world and being my father."

"Bringing you into the world was the best day of my entire existence."

Mitsuki smiled up at his father and finally let go, but he made sure he let go as slowly as he could. Toneri smiled at his son one last time before walking into the passageway and disappearing. Mitsuki felt as though his heart was breaking. He dropped to his knees, he had left the moon on bad terms with his father and watching his father leave on the best terms caused his heart to ache.

"You alright, Mitsuki?"

"… it feels as though a kunai is lodged in my chest."

"Come here… look at me…"

Golden yellow eyes locked with sky blue eyes. Boruto grabbed Mitsuki's hands as he stated, "I'm a damned idiot but you already know that. You were always by my side even when I didn't want you to be there. I pushed you away when we first met but I guess I did it because I knew you'd always come back… I took you for granted and denied having any feelings for you… but I love you, Mitsuki… I always will…"

"I've waited sixteen years to hear you say those words to me… I love you, my sun."

 _ **End Story Time!**_

"But wait! What happened after the sun finally fell for the moon?"

"The sun proposed to the moon, you know!"

The two in the room gasped and turned to see a blonde man grinning in the doorway. The little boy ran over and hugged his father, squealing on about how much he had missed him when he was away. The father kissed the child's head and tucked him back into bed, telling him that he would finish the rest of the story tomorrow night. Both parents kissed their child's head goodnight and slowly closed the door behind them as they left.

"I see you've been holding the down the fort well while I've been gone, Mitsuki!"

"He certainly has energy like you, Boruto."

Boruto grinned at the comment and wrapped his arms around Mitsuki's waist, pulling his husband in for a kiss. Mitsuki smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Boruto's neck. When they pulled away, Boruto put his forehead on Mitsuki's, "I swear you get more and more beautiful every day…"

A slight pink blush appeared on Mitsuki's pale cheeks, Boruto was the only person who could ever get Mitsuki to blush. Boruto picked his lover up, which caused Mitsuki to wrap his legs around his blonde's waist. Boruto kissed Mitsuki the entire way to their bedroom, missing the feeling of Mitsuki's lips on his after being away from his husband for so long.

Boruto placed Mitsuki on the bed gently, not concerned with having sex because he was still very tired from his mission. Mitsuki turned to the picture on his nightstand, smiling at how their child was sitting on Toneri's shoulders. Toneri no longer had bandages over his eyes, the Hyuga clan had given Mitsuki the eyes of a Hyuga who had no desire to be a ninja and wanted to kill themselves.

Right as they were going to kill themselves, Hanabi Hyuga had stopped them and told them that they would just be throwing their life away and a precious dojustu that could do another person a lot of good. They had agreed to donate their eyes to Toneri, who graciously accepted the eyes.

When Toneri implanted the eyes into himself, he awakened the Tenseigan. Not long after, Mitsuki awakened his Tenseigan as well. For the first time, Toneri was able to see his son. Toneri was astonished by his child's similarity to himself. A few years later, Mitsuki had given birth to a son who was both the sun and the moon. Toneri was a grandparent and it gave him joy he hadn't felt in a long time.

Toneri was happier now, but Mitsuki's personality was still the same. Boruto could tell that Mitsuki was happy but he was just an emotionless looking person on the outside. Boruto wouldn't have him any other way though. He had his moon and a child. His life was perfect.

Mitsuki felt Boruto lay down beside him and he smiled when he felt Boruto's arms wrap around his waist and pull him into his chest. Mitsuki put his head in the crook of Boruto's neck, both of them sighing happily. When Mitsuki was sure that Boruto was asleep, he let his thoughts flood his mind.

Boruto was not born on the sun nor was he truly created by the extra-terrestrial beings on the sun. The sun was put into him to make him a sun child. He was still completely human while Mitsuki was not. Boruto looked older than him whereas Mitsuki looked like he had just turned twenty. Mitsuki frowned, he was going to outlive his lover and maybe even their child.

What was life without his sun? Boruto was the one who gave his life meaning. Without his sun, what more was there for him? Mitsuki paused, their child was both the sun and the moon. When his sun dies, their child will be the one to illuminate his path until he finally died. Mitsuki held onto Boruto tighter. Until then Mitsuki would just have to live each day with Boruto as if it was his last.

"Mmm… M-Mitsuki… are you okay?"

"Of course. Everything is perfect."

They whispered their love to each other until they both fell asleep. They fit together perfectly like yin and yang, like the sun and the moon. While the sun brought light to the moon, the moon brought stability to the sun, something Boruto desperately needed in Mitsuki's opinion. Mitsuki had died every day waiting for Boruto. But finally…

 _The universe had brought the sun to the moon…_

 **THE END! I have been working on this for hours each day, staying up late into the early hours of the morning because I just love this pairing and I really wanted to get this out there for everyone! Thank you all for waiting so patiently, I hope that this was worth the wait for you all! I really hope you all liked it!**

 _I highly recommend listening to "Secret Love Song" by Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo when I used it in the story so that you can understand how Mitsuki's voice is supposed to sound and how much emotion is put into it!_

 _ **I'm sorry for any mistakes! Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**_

 _ **If you want more BoruMitsu please say so! :)**_


	2. Authors Note

To my faithful reviewers, followers, favoriters, and to whom else it may concern,

Yet again, you all show me such love for "How the Moon Fell for the Sun" and I really need to thank you all for being so accepting of Toneri being Mitsuki's father because I know it was weird. But I read how people were speculating Mitsuki being an Otsutsuki and commenting on how Toneri and Mitsuki look alike so I was just playing off of that but thank you all for going with me on that!

Yet, that is not the only reason why I wanted to make another chapter with another author's note. The people who read my BoruMitsu fics have been nothing but amazing and supportive and I really do appreciate you all. But I really do need your help on the next BoruMitsu story I am writing and I'm hoping you all can help me on what story to write.

I have two plots or prompts or ideas or whatever you want to call it! Both are currently underway but I am unsure of which one to give my full attention to or to just stop writing altogether.

 **Breathe Me** **: Mitsuki was a mere child when he was used in every sense of the word. As he grew, he had gotten used to being seen as an object. He was traded from village to village until he ended up in the Leaf where he was seen as an outsider. But of course, outsiders always interested Boruto and his pals. Can they fill the void in him?**

That's what I have so far as a summary but it may change. This story is much darker than I'm used to writing but I was really interested in giving Mitsuki a terrible childhood that turns him into this emotionless child. But of course I want him to stumble into the Leaf and meet Boruto and his friends. I want to focus on what each character can do to help Mitsuki get over his horrible past. Mitsuki would only be trained as a medical ninja until he unlocks his true potential in the Leaf.

 **Garden Growing from a Black Hole** **: How was Boruto supposed to know that the local florist and his own genin teammate was the Leaf Village's top assassin? He didn't look like he could hurt a fly but there he was slashing through people like it was his actual job. Through the entire mission Boruto just had one thought in his mind: is he single?**

And that's what I have in mind for the other story. It's much lighter than the other story but only for a moment before Mitsuki reveals himself as the Leaf's top assassin. I just thought it would be cool to give Mitsuki this alter ego for when he's out fighting and then he's regular, cute and calm little Mitsuki in the flower shop. Eventually sparks will fly between Boruto and Mitsuki but Boruto will have to deal with the consequences that come with dating an assassin and a person like Mitsuki.

I could really use all of your help with which one you would all like me to focus on more! I just don't want to throw something on fanfiction that you all hate. I wanted to give you all the option of what you would like to see… or if none of these are what you want to see out here then please let me know in a review or message me if that's more of your preference!

I look forward to your responses! :)

-darkgirl11


End file.
